paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The most memorable Halloween
this is my present gen story for Halloween. Summary It's Halloween time and Electriss is really looking forwards to spending her first Halloween with the PAW patrol. But trouble is just around the corner when duty calls on the night before Halloween. The decorations FOr a special haunted house had gone missing and now it was up to Electriss to build some. But it's the night right before Halloween! How could she possibly get them done in time? Characters Electriss Abagail Smoky Ryder Tundra Vega Lunar Angel Katie Main seven pups Tiago Mayor Goodway Chickaleta Prissy (Minor) Janice (Minor) Fizzle (Minor) Vlake (Minor) Orca (Minor) More pups will be added... Story Electriss was practically bouncing with anticipation and excitement. Halloween was coming up, and it would be the first she would spend with the PAW patrol. She got up out of her bed and stretched her limbs. She turned to the side of the Pup house where her Calender was hanging. It was the tenth of October. Only twenty one more days to go. She bounced out of her pup house happily. Outside, Tiago was practicing his break dancing. "Goooood morning Tiago!" Electriss cried. "Good morning Electriss. My, someone's chipper this morning." He said without looking up or stopping. "Yeah, I'm just really looking forwards to Halloween! What are you going to be for it?" Electriss asked him. "I'm going to be a 1970s disco dancer. What about you? " Tiago asked calmly going into a head spin. "I don't know actually. Maybe I should be a candy corn. Or- Ooh Ooh! What about a black cat! Or even better, a candycorn cat! Wouldn't that be fun! Hello there! I'm Candycorn cat! I'm a cat but I'm also delicious! " Electriss cried then burst out laughing. Keeping his cool composure, Tiago chuckled. "That would be wild man. But it suits you." Tiago told her. "Away thanks! I think a disco dancer suits you too! I mean, after all... Your the king of disco, am I right?" Electriss said shooting him a grin. "I guess so. I've got some smooth moves, but I'm no different than the next guy" Tiago said suddenly doing a disco dance. "Yeah! Well, I've got to go! See you later! " Electriss cried and raced to the Lookout. Tiago shook his head and chuckled. Tundra and Rocky were in the lookout talking excitedly while Smoky and Chase were doing a couple of drills indoors. "Learning how to use your tools inside properly is just as important as learning them outside. You might need to use your tools in here." Chase told Smoky. Smoky nodded. Electriss bounced up to them. "Hi Chase! Hi Smoky! Whatcha doing?" she asked happily. "Oh hey Electriss! Chase is showing me how to use my tools indoors." Smoky told her. "That's awesome! Are you guys excited for Halloween?" Electriss asked them. "You bet! I'm going to be a super spy for Halloween." Chase said. "But you're already a super spy!" Electriss pointed out. "Yeah but it'll be more fun this way!" Chase said. "What about you Smoky? What are you going to be for Halloween?" Electriss asked him. "I'm going to be a Reaper! " Smoky told her. "We can talk later Electriss. Right now I need to train Smoky." Chase told her. Electriss nodded. "Okay! See you later." and with that she bounced off. Tundra and Rocky were still talking, but she was dying to ask what they were going to be for Halloween. So she hopped over to them. "Hi Tundra, Rocky! Are you guys looking forwards to Halloween?" she asked them. "Yeah! As long as its nothing like last year's." Tundra said thinking back to when Brutus had terrorized her all Halloween. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be sure to make this the best Halloween yet for you! " Rocky told Tundra happily. "Aww... Thank you Rocky!" Tundra said. "So what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Electriss asked them. "I'm going to be a Handsome Prince this year!" Rocky told her. "And we'll call you prince charming." Tundra joked. "Ha ha. Very funny!" Rocky said, but the big grin on his face told them that he was more than happy to be called that. Electriss grinned happily as she looked at them. They were so cute together. They were the perfect couple. "I'm going to be a Super hero!" Tundra told Electriss. "Your gonna make a great super hero! You already save lives like one!" Rocky exclaimed. "Too true! What are you going to be Electriss?" Tundra asked her. "I don't know yet. I'm still thinking. Though im leaning more towards a Candycorn cat." Electriss told them. "That's cool! And it would fit you too." Rocky told her. "Thanks! That's what Tiago said too! Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find Abagail. We should talk more later!" Electriss said and hopped off. Work in progress... Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Abby's stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Abby's pups